Blood and Fire
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: Cry of the Icemark crossover with the Tamir Triad. Anwyn is a warrior princess. Her mother is assassinated and its up to her to save her people from an invading army. When her country is on the line how will 16 yr old Anwyn fare? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Extension English Two

The blood of countless queens stains my hands. The scourge to which they fell awoke from its dormant state, looking for the blood of our queen, Lalita, My mother. It added my mother's soul to its collection.

It is my task to avenge them, to lead the people against this army of the north, but I wait. While the people cry for revenge and cry for the blood of the soldiers in the army of Calscuri, yet I block their cries from my mind and stay locked up in the palace. The villagers do not understand the hopelessness of our situation, even the army that grows steadily at the keep's feet has very little chance of changing the outcome of the coming war. I stay, the only chance our country has in even surviving the coming slaughter is strategy, tactics and knowledge of the land. I knowledge I must learn. And quickly.

The winter snows will soon have us in their cold embrace, concealing us from the searching gaze of the Calscuri, buying us a little time. With the spring I hope to have enough knowledge to save us. Regardless, in spring I must lead our warriors to almost certain death and possibly join them in that honour. It is expected, for I am their queen and the lives of our country lie in my hands, the ability for extracting vengeance rests also, solely, on me. I am young in years but old in the ways of war. I am their leader, their matriarch.

I sit on the throne of blood until I can purify it through war, when it can finally convert to the throne of honour and bravery.

I am the law, this is my word. Queens will be avenged; our people will find freedom or die trying. I am their hope. I am Anwyn.

The moon still hung in the sky, while the sun struggled in vain to free itself from the bonds of cloud that held it tight behind a veil of fog. The clouds had fellen to the ground bringing with them a damp chill that permeated all. They lay unmoving on the cobbled streets, swallowing everything that came near them. The villagers walked slowly, each holding a lamp to light their way. None could see the other in front of them, although they were close enough to fall over each other, the lamps barely sharing enough light to see by. The fog spread around them, spreading like disease, covering them in sweat and chilling them to their bones and adding to the despair that hung over each person.

The murder of Queen Lalita was still fresh in the minds of the people, from the smallest child to Muna's oldest priest. The scent from the pyre still floated softly in the air and served as a constant reminder to what they had lost.

The four assassins responsible for her death hung from the wall of the main castle, their corpses bloated and a pale blue. Crows gathered in flocks around them, their eyes were missing leaving dark cavities in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Queen Lalita's death hung fresh in the minds of the people, from the smallest child to Muna's oldest priest. The smoke from the funeral pyres still scented the air and covered the capital with a thick layer of smoke, the still glowing embers, the only light to be seen besides the candles. The smoke had fallen to the ground, swallowing everything, a constant reminder of what they had lost.

The four assassins responsible for the death of Lalita hung on the walls of the castle, their corpses bloated, black and stinking. The crows had gotten to the bodies, leaving only black holes where the eyes had once been.

The moon still hung in the sky and the sun struggled in vain against the bonds that held it from breaking through the dense layers of cloud and smoke. The villagers were covered in dampness and sweat as they made their way through the smoke that clung to them like disease, chilling them to the bone and adding to their despair.

"Our only hope is to break it down."

The average sized sixteen year old girl at the table pointed out. The glow from the single candle clung to the map face as if too scared to venture elsewhere. The three men surrounding the table looked at her, almost curiously, the light reflected off the royal crest on her tunic.

"Breaking them down into kindling?" the elderly man to her left asked, his face breaking into a grin. "Perfect your highness" he said, stroking his beard and re adjusting his glasses.

Anwyn pointed to the largest pass through the mountains.

"The Calscuri number far more than us, our army is tiny compared to theirs," she explained while tracing the main path and a few of the smaller passes as well. "Their large numbers is their main advantage. They won't want to give that up. So they'll stay together, using the larger pass even though many of these smaller passes are quicker." She pointed out many of the smaller passes, many only a single man wide, stopping at the places where they joined onto the main pass.

The man to her right spoke up now, greying beard clashing with his thick black hair. "By placing archers here, with a light infantry squad, we can work down their numbers." Seeing the picture Anwyn was painting, the youth opposite her joined in eagerly.

"The archers have the protection of close quarters, and if anyone tries to come after them they can be taken out with our squads." He proclaimed almost eagerly, his face lighting up in the process. The battle plan seemed to be solid, all individual weaknesses covered by the strength of others.

The elderly man looked back over the map his shoulders rubbing with the squires. His grey hair hung over his shoulder as he poked at a place on the map. "May I suggest something?" he paused, looking at the princess through his glasses.

"Of course Dantes." Anwyn agreed, her heart beating furiously. Had she forgotten something?

He pointed at the map again. "By placing your army here, your majesty, at the passes narrowest point, we may be able to hold our own against them. The terrain itself would be against them and they would have to break ranks in order to attack in the smaller space. They are not used to having to fight outside of formation and would thus be at a disadvantage." The group looked at the point again, looking at the width of the pass before it narrowed almost instantly into a point only 10 men wide.

The youth spoke up again, his light brown hair bouncing with enthusiasm. "Perfect! With their advantage taken away from them, our smaller force blocking the pass combined with the restriction of the pass itself, we should be able to defeat them!" he exclaimed.

Anwyn pursed her lips. "If we had a supply train behind us we wouldn't have to worry about being outflanked."

The two men beside her grimaced and the man with the salt and pepper beard chuckled. "Your majesty, you have a good strategy. With these fresh ideas, we may just win after all."

Her squire clasped her shoulder as they walked out of the council room. "Good luck, Anwyn." He said, his eyes briefly meeting with hers.

"Thanks Verni," she replied, her face white with anticipation. "We're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The window shutters of the bed chamber creaked in the breeze. Anwyn stood near the window, looking at the castle ground through the slats.

The blankets and drifts of snow shone white in the cool moonlight, the whispers of wind lifting the thin powdery top layer of the fallen snow, dancing with it, whirling and twirling around as it moved gracefully around the courtyard before, breathless, it fell gracefully into another heap and was still.

The full moon smiled gently on the blanket of white beneath it, bathing the yard in an ethereal light. Lifting her head to Muna's face, Anwyn prayed. For her mother, for success and remembrance, she prayed, the thin blanket around her shoulders barely stopping her from shivering as she sent up her prayer. "Grant us a place at your table great lady." Her voice sounded hoarse, even to herself, as it sounded among the snow drifts. "Give us the strength to face what we must, the courage to fight for our freedom, and the knowledge that we may meet our deaths bravely and with purity and honour in our hearts. Protect as many as you can, o lady."

The training ground and barracks were frozen, and all the blankets in the world could not stop the chill of despair that permeated through the ground and filled the very air, sending them all shivering. Tomorrow, the entire army, all 5000 housecarles, would leave for the keep; the halfway point between the castle and the mountain pass.

A solitary guard stood, watching the silent and bleak landscape as the shadows of the night lengthened, creeping slowly towards him. His attention was briefly drawn to a lone wolf, howling to the lady moon in the distance, his cry eerie and foreboding. Instinctively he clutched his spear closer to his chest and sent up a hasty prayer to the moon. He hoped Muna would hear his prayer as the princess slept, soundly, in the barracks with her troops. He reinforced his vow to never let anything happen to her, even if he had to sacrifice his own life to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The sun shone down brightly on the moving fryd. The sky was clear and the wheel plates of the wagons and the shields of the housecarles gleamed with a bronze sheen as they moved along the path. The warriors marched five abreast and sang loud, bawdy songs to lighten the mood and boost morale, their voices filling the air with a happily moving dance of sound.

Lothian rode at Anwyn's side as she led the generals and the cavalry along the path. His light brown hair fell softly in his eyes, the much longer warrior braids hanging down to his shoulders. The sun shone on his hair as it danced in the breeze, jumping one way before turning gracefully to another. His dark eyes sparkled with ill concealed humour and Anwyn felt her heart give a sudden lurch as he turned and smiled at her. She smiled thinly back and pushed her horse forward so no one could see the faint, but steady, warm reddening of her cheeks. _You're so stupid! _She told herself._ Getting sick NOW._ _Chastising. Blushing._

They had marched for several hours before the scouts reported back. In front of them were two Calscuri companies consisting of one thousand men each. They had set up camp and were waiting for the fryd.

Anwyn took control of the Fryd, calling them all to the top of the hill, arranging them so the wagons had their backs and all men were on foot. "Archers to the rear!" she called as the housecarles ran to obey.

Verni, the captain of the guard, appeared beside her, his salt and pepper beard still in the breeze. "Horses behind the wagons!" he called "Tighten ranks. Archers behind!"

The men formed up, ten abreast atop the hill. Their small army seemed even smaller as the main bulk was hidden behind the hill. The novice warriors were kept to the rear, the seasoned warriors positioned in front, a manoeuvre implemented in order to increase the survival rate of the entire Fryd.

Anwyn stood in the front line with Lothian and Verni. As she scanned the faces of the warriors behind her she spotted several she knew. Her mother's general, Atlanta, was there, and so was Lutha, lord of the southern marshes. A few rows behind her she saw the face of a warrior who looked even younger than her. He caught her eye and smiled bravely, his head tilting slightly to show his respect. Anwyn nodded in acknowledgement. The road ahead of them descended steeply and tall trees pressed tightly onto the road, making flanking manoeuvres impossible. It wasn't long before they heard the drums of the Calscuri.

The Calscuri came to the root of the hill, their banners contorting in the breeze, twisting mercilessly around themselves, suffocating and dangerous. Their commander stayed at the back of his force, surveying the scene before him with clear, calculating eyes. "Brace up!" he yelled, his voice booming and echoing among the tight trees in the small space. There was a short pause before, having manipulated his force into the desired position, the commander of the Calscuri roared "CHARGE!"

Anwyn tightened her grip on her spear and saw Lothian do the same. As the Calscuri advanced the fryd stood strong. The first wave almost broke through the Hadrian line, but they held firm as Anwyn called the line to life, renewing the morale of the front line warriors.

Calscuri bodies fell to both blade and blood drenched spear as the Fryd began to quicken their pace, their voices rising into the air, filling it with songs and chants. Their voices rose higher, louder than the clashes of steel and bronze, the slicing of skin and leather, the skewering of enemy bodies and the desperate calls of the Calscuri commander as he called his line ever forward, forcing them over the heavy and cold bodies of their fallen comrades.

Anwyn fought hard, her breath flying through her body, both warming and chilling as fog flew from her mouth. Her voice rose in the wind as she joined her comrade's chant. "Blood and Fire! Blood and Fire!" Their voices showed no signs of exhaustion as they continuously hacked away at the advancing wall of Calscuri soldiers. Her warriors were bloody; their armour shined the dull red colour of fresh and dry blood, with only pockets of the steel glinting through. Their faces were sprayed with blood, and the ends of their warrior braids hung heavy with it. Continuously they stopped the oncoming onslaught until finally, the entire Calscuri force lay soaked in puddles of their own blood.

A collective sigh rose from the housecarles as relief dawned on their faces. Against two hundred of the Calscuri they had only lost one. Old Fievel, a sixty year old war veteran, had been killed by a well aimed blow to the throat.

A hand clasped Anwyn's shoulder, a strong, tanned, muscular hand and she looked up blushing faintly into the eyes of her squire Lothian. "Made it through" he said playfully. His eyes were sad, peering into the depths of her soul. Old Fievel rested heavily on his mind. He beamed at her a moment later and the small glimpse of pain she had seen vanished, as if it never was. The slow procession began shortly after, the fryd stopping only long enough to clean their blades. The housecarles sang a dreary funeral march as they made their way to the keep, the sky seeming to agree in their lament sending down showers of rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The trees pushed into the road strangling the air as they moved constantly forward in the near darkness. The keep rose ominously from the trees in front of them, a black stone wall rising from the ground, covered in the shadows of the half light of twilight. The sun set behind the square building deceiving the eye as the shadows crept towards them silently and ghostly. The chill of the winter's eve stole into them all as they shivered in the darkness. The sentry's positioned on the keeps watch house peered down on the group. "Who goes there?" the head sentry asked. Anwyn lifted her head to look the man directly in the eye. Her voice was proud and unwavering as she proclaimed, "I am Anwyn. Daughter of Lalita and Queen of this country. With me I have a loyal army gathered to bring ruin upon the invading Calscuri forces. We are tired and seek your hospitality." Her voice was proud and carried well on the fresh air.

Dantes gazed at her proudly. His student and surrogate daughter had grown so quickly. The last few months he had seen her change from a warrior princess, sheltered, naïve, and protected into a warrior queen. The protector, the ultimate power and figurehead of the land. Dantes had seen the shelter that had surrounded the princess ripped down by the death of her mother and he could see the rapidly growing physical, mental and emotional strength of the young queen as she took the pain of her people to heart, determined to help them in any way she could. The physical hardships of the people had truly touched the young queen while her perseverance and determination had warmed the Hadrans to her even when they reflected on her tender sixteen years.

The keep was bright and cheery, a stark contrast from the exterior. The hearth fires were warm and comforting. They roared loudly in the large feasting hall where the fryd sat, eating the hot food on the low benches that filled the hall.

The central fire burnt cheerfully, a welcome relief as it drove the aches and chills from the bone drenched warriors.

Anwyn sat near the middle of the hall with Lothian and Dantes. She had refused to sit at the high table and as such it remained empty, the queen's throne was shrouded in shadow. An eerie cry rang out from the throne although Anwyn was the only one to hear it. She shivered instinctively as Goosebumps were raised to her skin.

Lothian glanced over and noticed it. Anwyn's face was clenched in pain, her long hair cascaded down her back while her warrior braids hung by her face, her blue eyes wide in shock. Her red tunic and pale breeches accentuated her skin, and her dainty hands held her cup tightly, fingers clenched and white. He could almost see the bronze twisting in her grip. His heart jolted and he was overcome with a feeling to protect her, to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He wanted to never let her go.

Lothian shook himself wondering where the feeling had come from. He nudged her with his elbow. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He watched as Anwyn glanced around nervously before smiling reassuring at him. "I'm fine." Her body slowly relaxed, all her muscles untensing as she looked around the hall at the feasting housecarles. She relinquished her grip on the cup, fingers uncurling, the blood returning. She folded her hands on her lap, not touching her food. Lothian looked at her. Her eyes were downcast and looked sad. A faint blush lit her face and the firelight danced on her hair, gleaming on her tunic and breeches. She looked beautiful. Unreal. He blinked to clear his head. Again, thoughts had entered his mind and he couldn't control them. What was this feeling?

It was late when the fryd slept. The tables and benches in the feasting hall had been pushed to the walls to create a communal sleeping area. The only people to have their own rooms where Dantes, Verni, Atlanta, Lothian, Lord Lutha and Anwyn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Training began early the next day. Drills where performed by both individuals and squads. The first sets of archers were sent to the pass along with their squads. Verni watched over the training his masterful mind already coming up with strategy's and formations. His deep-set eyes took in every detail, from the people that moved a split second early, to those that moved a split second late. The fryd moved together harmoniously except for a few spots, and those spots where noticed as well. They moved gracefully from defensive movements to offensive movements and back again finding their place in the larger whole while remaining singular and powerful.

Lothian's father made his way over to where Lothian and Anwyn were sitting. Their heads were bent over a map, so close they were almost touching. Finding them in deep discussion he cleared his throat noisily causing them to jump.

"Lord Lutha!" Anwyn exclaimed, a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't notice you there." Lutha chuckled. Smiling at the young monarch.

"My apologies majesty. Shall I return at a more convenient time?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Anwyn blushed harder and Lothian grinned at his father a look of embarrassment gracing his eyes, the only visible sign he was embarrassed. "Not at all, my lord," she assured him. "Was there something you needed?"

Lutha looked down at her. Feigning hurt he placed his hand over his heart to say "I only wanted a few words with my only son and heir."

Anwyn smiled at him and gracefully redrew, casting a longing glance back at her squire. His hair flicked in the breeze, falling in his eyes. He was also looking at her longingly. She blushed and turned away quickly. Surely she was wrong? He couldn't think of her that way, could he? She hurried away, ashamed of her feelings, ashamed of her reactions.

Lutha and Lothian walked slowly around the grounds deep in conversation. \"Your very close to Anwyn, aren't you?" Lutha asked his son. Lothian looked shocked. To anyone who didn't know him he would have looked calm and collected. Only those that knew him best would have been able to see through his façade to notice the slight blush on his cheeks and hear the heightened and rapid breathing. Lothian laughed at his son's distress. He was panicking.

"Don't worry." He told him trying to hide a smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" Lothian asked him nervously.

Lutha put a comforting arm around the seventeen year old boy.

"It's only noticeable to those that know you best son." He said. "But not Anwyn." He laughed. "That girl is blind to anything but the war and supplies at the moment." His face grew serious and reflective. "That girl is truly the daughter of Muna." He sighed. "She is going to be the greatest queen we've ever had. She has the spirit and the determination to really make this country proud." He winked at his son. "And even the greatest queens need consorts." He laughed at the shock on Lothian's face.

"You don't think I'm stupid father?" he asked. "What if she doesn't like me that way? I'm nowhere near good enough for her. She a QUEEN!!" he sighed.

Lothian pretended to be outraged. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! My son not good enough?" he quietened down. Looking his son squarely in the eye he stopped their walk. Placing both hands on his shoulders he told him, "You are my only son and heir. You are to be lord of the southern marshes when I pass on. We hold the largest and richest fiefdom in the entire country. You are squire to the queen herself; you are her most trusted companion knowing her better than she knows herself at times. You are set to be knighted in the spring and you were the best in ALL of your classes. You are one of her most trusted advisors." He smiled at his son. "There is no-one in the entire country who is more eligible and worthy than you my son.

Lothian just smiled sadly. "But what if she never sees me as anything more than an advisor? Nothing more than a friend?" Lothian patted his sons back. And smiled.

"These things have a habit of working themselves out." He told him. "And don't worry. It just takes a little time. Besides, if I'm correct she already likes you as more than a friend. She definitely doesn't look at you as one." Lothian gasped. "Are you sure?" Lutha chuckled. "Of course I'm sure" he said. Lutha took his leave, pretending not to notice the small smile of home that had graced his son's face, shining in the morning light and making al the difference in the darkening world. Lothian was left with a lot to consider in the ways of the heart. Giving a small laugh he went to find Anwyn.

Anwyn had been left to wander after ending her talk with Lothian. She walked, not caring or paying attention to where she was going. She ended up on the wall. From there she could see the fryd as they trained. Maybe she should go and practice? Before she could move she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dantes appeared besides her, leaning on the ramparts. "You seem to be getting quite close to young Lothian." He said still looking out into the distance. "He's my squire." She said evenly. Dantes turned to look at her. "He's not just your squire, is he?"

Anwyn sighed. "I care for him more than I should definitely, but I'm not sure if anything can come of it."

Dantes looked at her, seeing not the respected queen everyone else saw. He saw the troubled and confused girl that no-one but him, Lalita and Aleksi had ever seen. Her voice trembled.

"My heart jumps whenever I see him, my stomach ties in knots when he smiles and my breath stops." Anwyn swallowed heavily. "I think I love him."

Dantes gazed at her reflectively. She looked so fragile in the light. She looked at him. "Do you think he'll ever like me that way Dantes?" she asked softly. Dates pulled her into a hug. "I think he already does."

Anwyn laughed emptily. "Yeah right Dantes." She returned his hug. "You're just trying to make me feel better." Dantes chuckled slightly, his chest vibrating softly under her head. She looked up at him. "Why are you laughing Dantes?" She asked, her shrill voice rising.

"It's so obvious Anwyn. The way he looks at you clearly describes his feelings for you." He looked at her squarely. "He likes you a lot Anwyn. Don't let him get away." Anwyn hid her head. "We're in a war Dantes. Nothing can happen."

Dantes looked at her sadly. He knew she cared a lot for her country but was she really going to give up love for them? He kissed her on the forehead. "If that's what you want Anwyn." He walked away.

Old Fievel had been laid to rest on a dull day. The entire county seemed to have mourned his death with even the sun hiding behind a veil of sorrow. No birds sang and only the sounds of mournful songs broke the stillness of the air as he was buried in the soldier's mounds. His sword marked his grave, sticking up from the head of the mound, undiscernible from a distance as it merged with those surrounding him. Everyone was wearing black. Anwyn remembered it as only the third time she had ever cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A month had passed since they had first reached the keep. The fryd now moved in perfect formation no matter which manoeuvre was chosen.

Anwyn looked down at them proudly, Verni at her side. Her captain of the guard had been invaluable. His highly trained eye and his years of teaching this exact thing had been exactly what had been needed. Even the soldiers with no prior knowledge of weapons were as well trained as her most seasoned veterans. They had come so far in such a short amount of time.

There was a serious but excited atmosphere around the fryd ranks. The first squads had reported back, and rumours of great deeds and heroic acts occurring during battle were being confirmed. Eventually the official statement was announced: The squads had all achieved their aims so far, cutting the Calscuri army down by a quarter of its original size! Their only concern was that they were low on supplies, their expert warriors and archers quickly running out of arrows as they killed their opponents. The size of the enemy casualties astounded even the most seasoned of the fryd warriors. The almost electric atmosphere nearly doubled from the news, and everyone felt like cheering! Anwyn looked over the returning armies, proud of their accomplishment. Although they had calculated for decent enemy losses, the final result was almost unbelievable. They had only hoped for these sorts of numbers!

Lothian was by Anwyn's side as she congratulated the squads. They had reached a compromise and understanding of sorts**.** They had both agreed that their feelings were too new to act on and besides, they were in the middle of a war. It was hardly the time to be distracted by relatively minor matters. If they both made it through this, well, they would talk again then.

Hearing a sudden shout, everyone glanced at the forward sentries, who were indicating danger and pointing towards the horizon. Looking towards the distant landscape, it became obvious what was causing the alarm. The enemy had been given away by the glint of sunlight on their helms. Within seconds, Anwyn's warriors were moving, grabbing their already packed supply bags and their weapons, assembling into their battle formations and preparing to move out.

Lothian squeezed Anwyn's hand, moving in and surprising her with a quick and gentle kiss when no one was looking, before gathering his own things and joining the ranks. Anwyn resisted the urge to touch her lips. Even though it was only brief, they were still warm from his kiss. What would the warriors think if they saw her acting love struck like a common maid? Her reputation as an intelligent and stable ruler would be irreversibly tainted, something she had worked hard to obtain. She blushed briefly and then took the lead, throwing Lothian a small smile as she did so.

The air was still and silent as the two armies assembled on opposite sides of the Byakugan pass. This was a critical area for the fryd to hold, being the largest pass in both Hadran and Calscuri. The fryd have the advantage, their small numbers being able to fully accommodate their army inside the barriers of the mountainous walls while the Calscuri have to funnel their forces, but the army knew that if they lost this defensive position, the rest of Hadran would not stand a chance against the numbers of the Calscuri and would be easily overwhelmed.

Anwyn separated from her army taking Dantes with her. His brain would be useful in this confrontation. They walked out to meet the enemy commander, both protected under the white banner. When she was within sight of him, she sized up her opponent. He was a large man with a muscular physique, greying beard and moustache. He looked experienced and battle-hardened; the look in his eyes revealing his belief that he has faced tougher opponents.

"Surrender or die." The Calscuri general lost no time in laying down his demands, and Dantes could see Anwyn's back stiffen at his blunt words. Her posture changed as she prepared to address the Calscuri general, her body holding itself in a more steady way, her eyes devoid of emotion, her voice becoming clear and powerful. Her internal defences were set, and there was no sign of the woman who usually inhabited her. She was in full queen mode. "Hadran will never back down to a country that relies on pure strength and numbers to win their fights. You started this invasion with 50 000 soldiers. Through the strength and determination of our small squads you have been reduced to only three quarters of your former force. The companies you sent to kill us failed. 2000 of your men failed to stop our 500 housecarles. We are a small country, but our hearts are pure and we fight with honour, love and pride. We will not lose to you." She paused for a moment; her and her eyes softened slightly but remained proud and dangerous. "You will surrender, or not even your numbers will be able to stop you from being decimated on our blades."

The Calscuri general laughed loudly, his mocking tone echoing around the close walls of the mountain pass as if it were the laughter of many. "You are just a girl." He looked her up and down, and smiled. "When we have crushed your pathetic army, my men will enjoy you."

Anwyn started back, appalled. The remark had torn straight through her calm internal defences and she was started to show anger and emotion in her actions and movements.

Noting this change, Dantes stepped in to control the situation. She was angry and he knew that nothing would be able to stop her when she got started. Any action executed without proper thought would be potentially fatal to both her and her country.

"We'll fight." He said, his eyes only leaving his queen when he stared at the opposing general, saying "You have shown dishonour at your remarks. If you are alive at the end of this battle, you will be executed, and I hope to personally do so."

His mark left in the Calscuri general's mind, he briskly walked with Anwyn back to their battle ranks, suppressing the urge to hug his surrogate daughter. She needed to look like a leader for the fryd. He let her keep her pride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

A month had passed since they had first reached the keep. The fryd now moved in perfect formation no matter which manoeuvre was chosen.

Anwyn looked down at them proudly, Verni at her side. Her captain of the guard had been invaluable. His highly trained eye and his years of teaching this exact thing had been exactly what had been needed. Even the soldiers with no prior knowledge of weapons were as well trained as her most seasoned veterans. They had come so far in such a short amount of time.

There was a serious but excited atmosphere around the fryd ranks. The first squads had reported back, and rumours of great deeds and heroic acts occurring during battle were being confirmed. Eventually the official statement was announced: The squads had all achieved their aims so far, cutting the Calscuri army down by a quarter of its original size! Their only concern was that they were low on supplies, their expert warriors and archers quickly running out of arrows as they killed their opponents. The size of the enemy casualties astounded even the most seasoned of the fryd warriors. The almost electric atmosphere nearly doubled from the news, and everyone felt like cheering! Anwyn looked over the returning armies, proud of their accomplishment. Although they had calculated for decent enemy losses, the final result was almost unbelievable. They had only hoped for these sorts of numbers!

Lothian was by Anwyn's side as she congratulated the squads. They had reached a compromise and understanding of sorts**.** They had both agreed that their feelings were too new to act on and besides, they were in the middle of a war. It was hardly the time to be distracted by relatively minor matters. If they both made it through this, well, they would talk again then.

Hearing a sudden shout, everyone glanced at the forward sentries, who were indicating danger and pointing towards the horizon. Looking towards the distant landscape, it became obvious what was causing the alarm. The enemy had been given away by the glint of sunlight on their helms. Within seconds, Anwyn's warriors were moving, grabbing their already packed supply bags and their weapons, assembling into their battle formations and preparing to move out.

Lothian squeezed Anwyn's hand, moving in and surprising her with a quick and gentle kiss when no one was looking, before gathering his own things and joining the ranks. Anwyn resisted the urge to touch her lips. Even though it was only brief, they were still warm from his kiss. What would the warriors think if they saw her acting love struck like a common maid? Her reputation as an intelligent and stable ruler would be irreversibly tainted, something she had worked hard to obtain. She blushed briefly and then took the lead, throwing Lothian a small smile as she did so.

The air was still and silent as the two armies assembled on opposite sides of the Byakugan pass. This was a critical area for the fryd to hold, being the largest pass in both Hadran and Calscuri. The fryd have the advantage, their small numbers being able to fully accommodate their army inside the barriers of the mountainous walls while the Calscuri have to funnel their forces, but the army knew that if they lost this defensive position, the rest of Hadran would not stand a chance against the numbers of the Calscuri and would be easily overwhelmed.

Anwyn separated from her army taking Dantes with her. His brain would be useful in this confrontation. They walked out to meet the enemy commander, both protected under the white banner. When she was within sight of him, she sized up her opponent. He was a large man with a muscular physique, greying beard and moustache. He looked experienced and battle-hardened; the look in his eyes revealing his belief that he has faced tougher opponents.

"Surrender or die." The Calscuri general lost no time in laying down his demands, and Dantes could see Anwyn's back stiffen at his blunt words. Her posture changed as she prepared to address the Calscuri general, her body holding itself in a more steady way, her eyes devoid of emotion, her voice becoming clear and powerful. Her internal defences were set, and there was no sign of the woman who usually inhabited her. She was in full queen mode. "Hadran will never back down to a country that relies on pure strength and numbers to win their fights. You started this invasion with 50 000 soldiers. Through the strength and determination of our small squads you have been reduced to only three quarters of your former force. The companies you sent to kill us failed. 2000 of your men failed to stop our 500 housecarles. We are a small country, but our hearts are pure and we fight with honour, love and pride. We will not lose to you." She paused for a moment; her and her eyes softened slightly but remained proud and dangerous. "You will surrender, or not even your numbers will be able to stop you from being decimated on our blades."

The Calscuri general laughed loudly, his mocking tone echoing around the close walls of the mountain pass as if it were the laughter of many. "You are just a girl." He looked her up and down, and smiled. "When we have crushed your pathetic army, my men will enjoy you."

Anwyn started back, appalled. The remark had torn straight through her calm internal defences and she was started to show anger and emotion in her actions and movements.

Noting this change, Dantes stepped in to control the situation. She was angry and he knew that nothing would be able to stop her when she got started. Any action executed without proper thought would be potentially fatal to both her and her country.

"We'll fight." He said, his eyes only leaving his queen when he stared at the opposing general, saying "You have shown dishonour at your remarks. If you are alive at the end of this battle, you will be executed, and I hope to personally do so."

His mark left in the Calscuri general's mind, he briskly walked with Anwyn back to their battle ranks, suppressing the urge to hug his surrogate daughter. She needed to look like a leader for the fryd. He let her keep her pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Anwyn's army stood still at the narrowest part of the pass. They had been arranged as planned, with supply wagons behind them and archers at the back and on the outside. Her hands were encased by her gauntlets as she clutched her spear and sword. Her warriors stood beside her bravely as they awaited the first charge.

The first charge happened shortly after. The Calscuri cavalry galloped towards them full charge. Shouting their battle cry the Hadran housecarles threw their spears in a volley of death. The first line of horses fell and the soldiers picked themselves up continuing the charge on foot. The housecarles stood their ground as the wave broke upon them. Their minds fell into the training routine and they moved as a unit, crushing the Calscuri soldiers, even with their larger numbers.

The second wave of cavalry was also struck down by the deadly aim of the housecarles. Again, the soldiers tried to continue to the charge on foot only to be met and killed by the fryd. The rock walls stopped them from surrounding them and the frontal attacks weren't working. The commander was yelling at his army as he sent yet another wave upon the Hadran. The Housecarles were getting more confident as they continued their chants. "Blood! And Fire! Blood! And Fire!" The Calscuri were now charging over the bodies of their fallen comrades in order to attack the fryd. Their hacked corpses carpeted the pass, their bloody bodies chopped and sliced by the swords of the housecarles.

Anwyn was covered in blood. She watched helplessly as her housecarles took their first casualty. The left side had been broken, three of her warriors dead. She screamed in outrage as she realised Verni was one of them. The man that had taught her weapons, taught her to climb and fight was dead. The second row of warriors had taken the place of their fallen comrades quickly; making certain the fryd maintained its stability and strength. Anwyn called for the first and second lines to switch as the Calscuri attacks paused for a moment. Her third line took the place of the second so the tiring warriors of the first line could take a break.

The Calscuri archers shot volley after volley into the Hadran ranks. Every second line placed their shields above their heads protecting themselves and the line in front leaving the archers free to shoot a counter volley back into the Calscuri army. The archers were effectively cut down and the Housecarles cheered. "Blood! And Fire! Blood! And Fire!"

Anwyn ordered her archers to focus on the bulk of the Calscuri forces. Their numbers weren't helping them. Anwyn's advisors had come up with a brilliant strategy when this one was suggested. They stood a chance.

Anwyn's small force advanced a small five meters out of the narrow pass. They strengthened their ranks and lined the larger area. They made five lines, their older veterans in the front. Most of the force was still secured in the smaller section of the pass, only the first twenty lines venturing out.

They stood 100 men wide waiting for the next charge. Hopefully with the wider front and their more skilled warriors the battle would be over soon. Their archers continued to shoot volley after volley into the Calscuri host. Their numbers were decreasing slowly.

The commander ordered a sideways charge, his host charging in a single wave. Anwyn's soldiers were surrounded by rock walls on three sides. The five rows that stood outside the bulk of the housecarles were pressed back onto the wall. They held their positions as they allowed a few of the Calscuri to infiltrate the first line only to fall on the second. They were engaged.

The Calscuri commander was enraged. The little girl had stopped all of his attacks. His army was dwindling. The 50 000 men he had started the invasion with had dropped. He calculated his force to be about 30 000 men now. The little bitch had killed almost half of his army already. And he had only managed to kill four of her demon warriors.

He ordered a sideways charge and watched as his entire host moved forward as one, sweeping across the battlefield from left to right. He smiled when he saw several of his soldiers make it past the first line, but the smile stopped when he saw them all fall before they had made it through the second line. The bitch had planned this. He couldn't believe he was losing to a small, sixteen year old girl. He had expected this invasion to be a push over. His assassins had killed Queen Lalita in order to make it easier for his invading army. He had expected it to be a pushover. No army he knew would ever consent to being led by a sixteen year old girl, and a un bloodied one at that. He couldn't believe it. The bitch was winning.

The first and second lines were advancing slowly allowing gaps to form in their ranks so a few of the enemy could move onto the third line. They moved as individuals as they sliced at the enemy, while keeping moving as a singular unit at the same time. The housecarles were outnumbered at about 6:1 but they were taking it well. The first line of Housecarles had fallen and the second was retreating back to the third as the Calscuri kept coming. Anwyn ordered the rest of her army out to back them up leaving the archers at the narrowest point.

They formed another 30 lines behind the four that were already there. Her archers kept shooting at the advancing army. She ordered runners back to the wagons to bring more arrows.

Hours passed. The battle raged on as the two forces met in a flash of metal and the clangs of steel on steel. Her housecarles had proven their worth many times over as they went up against multiple opponents and came out on top. They weren't out numbered by as much now. Their archers had run out of arrows a long time ago but they had done their job well. The army that had once outnumbered them at 10:1 was now barely outnumbering them at 2:1. Anwyn could see this coming to a quick end. Many of her housecarles had fallen in the process. Their losses were few when compared to those of the Calscuri but were enormous when she thought of the amount of life that had been lost. Friends had lost friends and many had lost brothers, mothers, fathers and sisters. Only 1000 housecarles had fallen, but that was a fifth of her force.

The housecarles kept their ground well. They swung their swords with all the passion in their heart. Blood covered them and they were splattered in gore but they kept fighting. Their voices where hoarse from their chants but that only served to make them increase their volume. "Blood! And Fire!" rang out over the battlefield as every single Hadran warrior took up the strain. "Blood! And Fire! Blood! And Fire!"

Anwyn was tired. She could feel her moves slowing steadily as the battle raged on. She could see her housecarles slow as they also reached the end of their endurance.

Waves of adrenaline took over the Fryd as the regrouped Calscuri force made another charge. The fryd stood solid as the Calscuri crashed upon them as waves unto rock. The Calscuri flowed over the bodies of their comrades as they broke upon the first line again and again hoping to wear them down. They trod on the mutilated bodies of their comrades, not caring where they were standing as long as they reached the Fryd's ranks.

The Calscuri reached the lines of housecarles only to find themselves joining their companions, their blood flowing in a dark red river back towards their commander. He had joined the fight but it was too late. Anwyn called a charge and her remaining warriors ran hard out of the narrow pass to engage with the few remaining Calscuri soldiers. The Calscuri had failed. It was their turn to be out numbered. The army that had numbered 50 000 was now only a fragment of its former self. The remaining thousand soldiers retreated quickly, outnumbered 4:1 by the housecarles.

The Calscuri commander sat awaiting his execution. Dantes picked up the sword and raised it. "Do you have any last words?" The commander looked out across the battlefield at his decimated army. 50 000 men had lost to an army of 5000 housecarles led by an unbloodied sixteen year old girl. It wasn't possible. He turned back to the group that was watching him. Gathering his saliva he spat at Anwyn. "You Bitch!" he yelled. Dantes swung the sword at his neck and decapitated him. "Don't you dare talk to our queen like that." Anwyn walked slowly away from the headless man. Behind her the fryd was hailing her as Muna. She didn't feel like it. Lothian found her there.

"They're hailing you as Muna. " he said simply. Anwyn let out a hollow laugh. "aw, common An, what's wrong?" he laughed. "There's nothing wrong with being hailed as the saviour of our country. She was the first and best queen we've ever had." Anwyn looked at him sideways.

"I don't feel like her." She said simply. She sighed, "Lothian, if they think of me as Muna I have a lot to live up to. There's such a high standard." Lothian took her hands and kissed her.

"You can do it. I know you can. You're the best." Anwyn smiled at that. She punched him playfully in the arm. "Of course i'm the best!" she said. She took out her sword. "Kneel Lothian." She said smiling. Lothian knelt. She tapped him on the shoulders with the flat of her blade. "Rise Sir Lothian of the Southern Marshes." Lothian drew his sword and held it out to her. "With my sword I swear fealty for life. I vow to protect you with everything I have. And I vow to love you until the day that I die." He rose and took her hands. "I will never let you down." They smiled and kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Anwyn is the sixteen year old moranrch of the small country of Hadran. With her mothers assassination she is forced to protect her country against the invading Calscuri army.

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I totally own this!

**Authors Note: **A story i wrote for school. I wanted to post it and so placed it under a Tamir Triad and Cry of The Icemark crossover as they were the two books that gave me the inspiration for thsi story. I am not rewritting this and there will not be more. Sorry. And i want reviews before i finish this story. please? Cake for reviewers.

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Dearest Mother, _

_Today was my 10th wedding anniversary. Can you believe that Lothian and I have been married that long? Neither can I. We spent the day outside. He surprised me with a picnic lunch. He's so romantic. In all our years together I have never felt forgotten. He makes me so happy. Was that what Father was to you? Was he your rock, someone you could count on even in the worst circumstances? Was he the only one you could ever love? Was father the only one who could break even the foulest of your moods, making you smile even though you don't want to?_

_I wish you had been there for our wedding. It was so beautiful. It was the spring after you died. We were married in the castle gardens. The flowers were between budding and blooming and they filled the air with the sweetest perfume I have eve smelt. Even after all this time I can recall it perfectly. _

_Dantes gave me away. I knew you and father wouldn't mind. Dantes had become more than just my tutor in the years after Aleksi's death. In many ways Dantes became a father too me. He had been a good friend of fathers and spoke of Aleksi often. _

_Lothian was wearing black hose with a brilliant white tunic. His hair kept fluttering in his face as he smiled at me. His family arms were pattered on his cloak, the lion of the marshes was brilliant that day._

_I know you would have been proud of me. I didn't stumble over my lines once. A huge difference from the stuttering little girl that could barely be heard when she gave reports eh mum?_

_The sun was shining brightly as we said our vows. They were so beautiful. The entire town had turned out to see us get married, along with the lords, ladies and many more. As I was walking down the aisle I thought I saw you. You were standing beside father. I don't think i've ever seen Aleksi so dressed up. No one else could see you, but I know you were there. I'm glad Muna let you visit. _

_The country has prospered mother. I wanted so much to make you proud. Everyone is learning how to read now. Soon everyone shall receive an education instead of just the wealthy. The abilities of the housecarles has been improving. Its been improving so much that we've had to raise the exams into the elite squads. There are so many more people joining every year, and with the defence classes that every citizen must attend our small country has become well known for our abilities._

_We named our daughter after you. Little Lalita has your eyes. She has Lothian's hair though. But when she smiles I can see you in her, and I know you are watching over us. You will never leave us as long as Little Lalita is around._

_It was her eighth birthday yesterday. She has grown so quickly, she can already beat some of the younger housecarles and she's deadly with the throwing axe. Just the other day she chopped an apple in half from three quarters of the way across the room. You would adore her. I know it._

_I miss you mum._

_Love Anwyn_

Anwyn sealed the letter and placed it on the hearth fire. As the flames consumed it she whispered a prayer.

"Lady of the Moon, hear me. Watch over my daughter as my mother watched over me. May your hearth burn brighter every year, may you remain always a symbol of hope to our people."

Little Lalita ran into her mothers study. "Mummy! Mummy!" she cried wrapping her in a big hug. Anwyn picked her up and sat her on her knee. Kissing her head she raised her eyes to the doorway where Lothian stood waiting, a smile on his face. They were the happiest people alive.

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: You guys suck. No reviews. fakes crying. oh well i guessi'll get over it. This was the last chapter. ITS OVER!!**


End file.
